


Heat

by Donauwelle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Heaps of cum, Knotting, M/M, Omega Claude, Oral Sex, Rimming, Switching, brief mentions of breeding, discussions of cramps, heat - Freeform, vers kings honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donauwelle/pseuds/Donauwelle
Summary: Claude gets his heat again after five years of skipping it.—Claude was not sure how to proceed from here. He didn’t think he would get this far in the first place. He didn’t think at all, which was very uncharacteristic for him and now that he was spontaneous for once, he immediately hit a wall. How do people proceed from here?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 45
Kudos: 285





	1. Day 1

It’s been bad timing, but really it could have been worse.

Claude was hit with, what he believes to be, his heat, just shortly after they left their argument with Gloucester. Just a few hours after they found an agreement with that old man and managed to sweet talk him into surrendering a few of his battalions to Claude. Just when they were on the road again to return to Garreg Mach.

So really, it could have been worse, he could have doubled over right in front of Lorenz’ father, sweating, screaming and cramping. Perhaps that’s also why Lorenz‘ father was more agreeable than usually, because Claude just smelled more inviting. He didn’t know.

Now here he was, slung over the back of a horse, trying to absorb its warmth, Hilda sitting right behind him to warm his back and kidneys. He gave everyone a good scare when he just fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and screaming. It took everyone a while to figure out what was actually wrong with him, they couldn’t really Pinpoint his smell, why he was sweating so much, why he was in pain, until another omega piped up “He’s having cramps from heat,” which made everyone even more confused because they all assumed his secondary sex was anything but omega.

Hilda was so kind and even gave him some of the candies she snatched from the estate, letting him sadly crack the sugar between his teeth.

Claude was blind sighted by his heat. He has not had it for a couple of years, which he assumed was from the stress and anxiety of the war he involved himself in. Not a great time for baby making. But it seems like the war was going so well for him, his body decided to kick its natural process back into gear and since it’s been years, this came with pain and the feeling like his insides turned into outsides. The leader of the alliance knocked out by simple bodily functions. How pathetic.

Hilda cooed at him, rubbing his back soothingly. She didn’t talk right now, which he was thankful for, as he still was deciding wether his belly or head hurt more. His body still was also deciding wether it was horny or in pain, which was great because he was also feeling disgusting from leaking and having to stop himself from rubbing against the saddle.

Lorenz slowly came up next to them, immediately scolding Claude for not being aware when his next heat would come and not taking the necessary precautions.

He groaned just lifting his hand to dismiss him, not in the mood to bicker, regretting not leaving Lorenz at his home for a couple of days longer because he was sure he going to be nagged at for the entire ride.

They also moved slower than usual, because of Claude. Which was just incredible.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Hilda gave his shoulders a strong squeeze, “you couldn’t help it,”

“He could have taken more precautions!” Lorenz chimes in again, nose held high in the air, wrinkled, like he was smelling something disgusting. Claude probably smelled disgusting.

“Didn’t know, didn’t have it for years, thought I’d never again…” Claude mumbles burying his face into the mane of the horse.

Lorenz huffed, “I am sure you never saw a doctor about that,”

“You’d be right about that,” Claude couldn’t help but grin, “was kind of, convenient that I wasn’t out of commission every other month for at least a week.”

Lorenz shook his head in disbelief, “so you’re sacrificing your health out of convenience.”

“Yes, besides,” Claude shifted a little bit, cranking his body in a way that maybe relieved some of the pain, “I did take enough precautions before we left, for any possible heat!”

Lorenz just lifted a brow unconvinced.

“Didn’t bring any un-mated alpha, so no one will try to fuck me on the road!”

No matter how much he was suffering, seeing Lorenz splutter from embarrassment always brings him joy. Lorenz now decided to ride in silence, not in the mood for more of Claude’s antics.

“But you didn’t bring Marianne!” Hilda pouted, just leaning over his back.

“Yeah, she’s busy, with healing and stuff, with Manuela and people. You’ll see her again soon, don’t worry!”

Hilda sighed dramatically, “How will I survive?”

They rode the rest of the way in relative silence. People coming by every now and then and fussing over Claude, making him drink water, making him eat, stopping whenever he felt like throwing up and making him drink and eat again. Some came by to give him unsolicited advice on how to deal with a crampy heat. Chew that leaf, sit like that, do some exercise, just drink some alcohol. The list was endless, someone even offered him to share their partner with him, just to take the edge off and that made him so angry that he couldn’t take it anymore and begged Hilda to spur their horse on so they could arrive at the monastery a little earlier, so he could hide in his room under the covers and pity himself for a week until it passed.

-

They arrived at dawn, Hilda and Claude decided to ride through the night, while Lorenz stayed behind with their group to make a camp. Claude was just too miserable to do any camping. He wanted maybe a bath and maybe try and masturbate and then rest. The idea of mating was not on his mind at all, maybe because he did not smell any uncommitted alphas so his brain didn’t decide to wire him into that direction, maybe because he was in too much pain and the idea of something entering him or him entering someone was quite shocking. And maybe he was just dying and not in heat, never mind the wetness between his legs.

His legs were too shaky to walk, so Hilda, bless her, just slung him over her shoulders like a dead deer. It looked a little unstable, like balancing a large pole, just because of their height difference. But as much as Hilda acted like she couldn’t, in the end she was a soldier that had no issues carrying an adult man.

Dimitri always needed to check who was walking in and out of the monastery, like a guard dog, and was already walking towards them in fast steps – just saw Hilda carrying Claude – already fuming and ready to demand to tell him who hurt Claude, but stopped in his tracks like he ran against a wall and just said, “oh,”

Hilda looked at him with big innocent eyes, smirking a little before hoisting Claude into a more secure position causing him to groan in pain, “Yes,” she just said before continuing her march. Dimitri stayed behind, not moving from his spot, just staring, with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Don’t worry your kingliness, I will be fine!” Claude managed to call to Dimitri. He felt like this was necessary for some reason. Maybe he hoped to put Dimitri’s neurotic tendencies at ease, stopping him from pacing through the monastery like a wild animal and scaring everyone that passed him. But he does not think that will stop him from doing so. Too worried and the nervous energy bubbling inside Dimitri’s body forcing him to move. Maybe he should ask Hilda to check on Dimitri while he rests.

Unfortunately, he was too focused thinking about Dimitri that he didn’t even notice that Hilda was carrying him to the infirmary instead of his personal cave where he could hide, “ugh, Hilda, unhand me you brute I don’t want to go!” He smacked weakly at her arms holding him, she just ignored him, that brute, shouldering her way into the sick room.

The infirmary was surprisingly, positively empty. Only Manuela and Marianne were around, taking care of inventory. Manuela obviously annoyed that she was either still or already awake, while Marianne looked fresh, happy to see Hilda and immediate worry etching onto her face when she spotted Claude.

“Oh,” Manuela and Marianne exclaimed after they caught whiff of Claude. Hilda dropped Claude onto the bed, who immediately curled up onto himself. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Marianne whispering something to Marianne, who rushed off to the apothecary.

“So,” Manuela walked slowly over to Claude, she rested the back of her hand against his forehead, “heat and cramps from heat?” Claude nodded in response. She hummed thoughtfully, “I can give you something that will help you with the pain, but ultimately you have to just sweat through it.”

“Ah, great.”

“So, how long has it been since you’ve had heat?” Manuela moved to wash her hands, Marianne returned with two small liquid vials and a syringe.

“Hmm, what makes you think I didn’t have it regularly?” Claude tried to sound smug, but his voice was shaky, because breathing was difficult. He took steel to his guts before. The pain felt all to similar, although wounds were more manageable because of the adrenaline kicking in. This was worse.

“Well, you’ve never come to me for heat related symptoms, in school or after we met again in the monastery.” Manuela sucked some of the liquid from the vial into the syringe, “but please let me know, so we can treat you properly. Plus, I could perhaps let you know how long your symptoms will last.”

Claude thought for a while, unsure if he should share such personal information. Everything relating to his person he preferred to keep private. Perhaps he was also embarrassed that his body didn’t work like it was supposed to, the nagging in the back of his head that he cannot even fulfill his biological purpose. But also, he was in pain and would really like to not be anymore, “about five years, maybe? I had the last heat just before I became a student here,”

“Oh?” Manuela lifted her brows, “then I’m surprised you’re only cramping,”

Marianne came up behind him, she touched at his shoulders, “I will undress your top layer now,” and she carefully, but before he could oppose, removed his sash, his jacket and blouse.

Manuela moved quickly as well, taking his arm and cleaning the small part where his elbow bent, “Don’t be surprised now, this is just to help you as quick as possible. This will help with the pain and bring down your temperature.” And with that she stabbed him with the needle.

“Or it could poison me,” Claude mused.

“We will find out if this is all just a plot, right?”

Marianne in the meantime busied herself putting her healing hands at his lower back, easing the lower back pain he didn’t even knew he had.

“So, you told me you’ll be able to tell me how long this will last?” the medicine Manuela gave him already started to work, slowly unknotting his insides, making him able to think again.

“Well,” Manuela looked deep in thought, she put a hand to her chin, “at least two weeks.”

“Two Weeks?!”

“Probably a month though.”

“A Month!?” He didn’t have time to be out of commission for two weeks, let alone a whole month. The world could fall apart around him during that time. He needed to find a solution fast.

Manuela shrugged, a sympathetic look on her face, “I do not know what to tell you,” she healed the little hurt on his arm, “You skipped out on it for five years. I guess count yourself lucky that you’re still fertile.”  
  


Claude sighed. He guessed he was glad he was still able to produce children, in theory. He just was unsure if he ever wanted that. There was just, still so much to do, so much he needed archive before he could ever have the thought of raising children. Of course, he could just be like every other royal, pump them out and let them be someone else’s problem until they’re too old to ignore, but he did not want to do that. Not ever.

“So as soon as you can walk again you may want to go to your own room,” Manuela handed him the second vial that Marianne brought. It was bigger and the fluid thicker, “Drink a little sip of it when you start to have terrible cramps again, if you need more just come to me, Marianne or Mercedes.”

Claude already started to dress again, Marianne gave him a last soothing rub over his back before he got up from the bed, “Is there any way that I can maybe, pass it faster?”  
  


Manuela and Marianne looked at each other, “Have sex.” Manuela finally concluded. Marianne immediately blushed.

Claude lifted his arms up in disbelief, his face immediately fell, “Great, amazing. Anything else?”

“You could try jacking off?” Manuela got up and grabbed his shoulders, walking him out of the infirmary, “But you’re an attractive young man, so if you really want it to pass very fast, find yourself a healthy mate. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Manuela chuckled.

Claude rolled his eyes, “Yeah, nothing bad ever came out from mating with someone random while in heat.”

“Well, then just try masturbating. But you should really go to your room now, because now that your pain is gone, you’ll get really horny soon!”

-

Manuela was not kidding when she said he’ll get _really_ horny soon. Claude barely made it to his bedroom before he was tenting in his pants. He originally planned to get some work done before taking care of his needs, but he decided to _fuck it_ and peeled himself out of his clothes as quickly as possible. He was too _hot_ and when he saw his bed was _still_ covered with all these useful books a sudden spark of anger over his disorganization overcame him.

With a sweep of his arm he threw all the books from his bed. He will try to sort them out later.

Claude was not even fully on his bed when he already started to fist his cock and _fuck_ he really forgot how overwhelming this felt, how needy he was. He still had a dull pain in his abdomen, but that wouldn’t stop him to put his entire fist up his ass if he needs to.

Because of the knots in his belly, face down ass up, was the most comfortable position for him right now. It also helped to keep his voice down, as he could bury his face into the covers and bite down on a pillow.

He came embarrassingly fast the first time, barely managed to fuck into his fist more than two times before he came all over himself and the bed, “Oh, Shit!” he cried. His muscles contracted and he shook with how hard he came and for just a short time it made his cramps that much worse again and a few tears spilled out of his eyes. He slumped down boneless, still shaking, trying to recollect his thoughts.

Gently Claude touched behind his cock, feeling the slick run out him. He was not a prude, but he was not in general very sexually active. Really, apart from his own hand, he has never been touched before. The last time he was leaking was his last heat five years ago. Maybe he should have put some time away to take care of this need too. It feels so good, he was missing out. The relaxation made his body feel better overall.

The quietest shuffle made Claude snap out of his trance and he whipped his head up, staring at his door. His nostrils flared and the gears in his head were turning, trying to figure out who was trying to intrude on his time. He was behaving so animalistic, as if trying to sniff past his own sweat and bodily odour will make him figure out who is lurking in front of his door.

“Dimitri?!” He called.

He heard a step that was louder, a small stumble like the person got surprised and was pacing before. For a long time, it was just silent, until he heard a very hesitant, barely audible “Yes?”

Claude huffed, leaning over his bed trying to fish for some pants because there was a possibility, Dimitri will just walk into his room now. He was pretty sure he forgot to lock the door, “How can I help you, Dimitri?” he said just loud enough for Dimitri to hear him.

“Just,” Claude could see how Dimitri would scrunch up his face, trying to look for an answer that was acceptable both socially and for Claude, “Just wanted to see if you are okay. You seemed to be in pain today.”

Claude found some pants and slipped into them, to cover himself, should he have to run outside his room.

“But you seem better already, so I shall not bother you anymore and I will take my leave now good evening” Dimitri stumbled over his words, his boots squeaking against the floor, ready to sprint off and never speak of this again.

“Dimitri!”

The firm tone made Dimitri stop in his tracks. He waited, well-behaved, hands folded together at his front.

“Did you listen?” Claude asked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,”

Claude hummed, he was close enough to press his forehead against the door. It felt good, cool against his heated skin, he could smell Dimitri better now. He wanted

Dimitri to be closer to him, touch him, taste him.

He wanted Dimitri to fuck him.

All things considered, this was probably a bad idea. His mind was clouded by arousal and he assumed, so was Dimitri’s. They had both far more important duties than to lock themselves in for more than a week just to have sex.

Who would take care of their work?

Who was going to talk to the alliance nobles? Lorenz? Probably Lorenz.

Finalize their tactics, plan defenses? The professors? Sylvain maybe too?

And sure, Dimitri was better, but was he well? Would this be helpful for their relationship in anyways?

What would Fódlan think of this relationship?

But by god, the idea of just devouring each other for a week, with nothing else on their mind was too tempting. Tempting enough that the fear of ultimate destruction, if he just took a day off, almost disappeared.

He wanted to sleep with Dimitri. Wanted to do so for longer than he’d admit it to himself. Since they met the first time probably. Definitely since his fantasies of faceless cocks and pussies got exchanged with Dimitri. A thought he pushed into the far back of his mind, a crush he decided to never act on that came to the forefront when he first thought Dimitri died and now again that his body decided to turn up his biological clock.

Claude wanted to and he let himself want something truly stupid once. Something he didn’t plan.

“Do you want to come inside?” Claude finally asked. He heard Dimitri’s breath hitch.

“I shouldn’t”

And Dimitri was right, but still, “I’d like you to.”

And it was silent again for what felt like forever. For a second Claude thought Dimitri would leave, but then he heard the door knob turn and he stepped away from the door so Dimitri could slip in and now he was standing in his old dorm room. The point of no return has passed.

“Lock.” Claude said and Dimitri locked the door.

Now Claude was not so sure how to proceed from here. He didn’t think he would get this far in the first place. He didn’t think at all, which was very uncharacteristic for him and now that he was spontaneous for once, he immediately hit a wall. How do people proceed from here?

So instead of taking action Claude decided to look at Dimitri. He didn’t wear his armor, just simple pants and a shirt. He looked good. With all that armor he usually wore, Claude didn’t even notice that Dimitri started to fill out his frame again. The broadness of his chest, his legs and arms, how narrow his hips were compared to his shoulders. He wondered who dressed him, because he was sure Dimitri would not pay enough attention to wear something that accentuated his assets.

And he smelled good. Great even. Someone made Dimitri take a bath, so the smell of the floral soap and his own natural one mixed. Claude wondered if he was stinking, as he didn’t get to take a bath yet.

“Claude,”

Dimitri snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked at Dimitri with big eyes.

“Can I touch you?”

Claude blinked at Dimitri. He didn’t even notice that both just stood in front of each other, hands awkwardly fisted at their sides.

“Yes,” Claude allowed and Dimitri settled his hands first at his hips, gently pulling him closer to his body.

Dimitri stroked over Claude back before cupping the nape of his neck with one hand and pulling him into a hug.

They just hugged each other for a while, Claude’s nose pressed into the juncture of Dimitri’s shoulder and Dimitri’s face buried into his hair. Just breathing each other in and feeling their heartbeat against their chests.

Dimitri massaged the back of Claude’s head with his fingers.

Claude closed his eyes and hummed. He should have hugged Dimitri more. He was warm, his chest felt both soft and firm against his own and he smelled just, so good.

Dimitri tipped his head up and rested his forehead against Claude’s. He just looked into his eyes for a while and Claude’s knees turned to jelly immediately. His heart tightened into a knot.

“Can I kiss you?”

Claude fluttered his eyelashes, he never did that before, “yes, please.”

So Dimitri kissed him.

Just gently fitting their lips together.

Just a tender touch, to feel each other closer for the first time.

And Dimitri’s lips were soft and warm and the tip of his nose touched his cheek.

Claude’s stomach started to feel fuzzy in a good way and that must be the butterflies everyone keeps talking about. A feeling he was experiencing for the first time. Any tickling in his belly he experienced before came from dread and anxiety.

And it was over too quickly, Dimitri already separating them again, a question burning on the tip of his tongue again, which made Claude scowl.

Before Dimitri could ask whatever useless question he had on his mind, Claude pulled him down by his neck, fitting their lips together again.

They kissed hungrier this time, with an urgency that was not there before. Their teeth clacked together once before they could slip their tongues inside and really taste each other.

Claude sobbed into the kiss once, a small choked up sound, when his hips jumped up into Dimitri’s.

Dimitri cooed at him, grabbing the back of Claude’s thighs and lifting him up.

Oh, right, Claude completely forgot, Dimitri was strong and lifting him was nothing to him. Claude had to hum in appreciation, planting wet kisses against his jaw, as Dimitri walked them over to the bed, trying his best not to stumble over the books and clutter.

Dimitri dropped Claude onto the bed, immediately fitting his body over Claude’s, pressing them together and Claude could feel Dimitri’s bulge against his and his brain was reeling.

Claude keened, pushing his hips against Dimitri’s, trying to rut against him. Dimitri sighed, giving Claude another kiss, breaking it with a loud smack. He grabbed at Claude’s chest, squeezing one nipple between his fingers and Claude couldn’t help but kick out one leg, “Are you still in pain?” Dimitri asked.

“No,” Claude lied because he knew Dimitri wouldn’t do anything more than some friendly petting with him if he admitted to the dull ache in his abdomen. Even if it was barely as bad as it was before he got treated by Manuela.

“Hm,” Dimitri was unconvincedand kissed along Claude’s jaw, nipping at his skin teasing, “don’t lie to me,” he scolded him and Claude’s cock twitched (embarrassing) at that. That was something to unpack later.

“Sorry,” Claude already started to slur, was already salivating, even though they didn’t do much apart from kissing and hugging, “just don’t want you to hold back, want you to fuck me,”

Dimitri kissed down his neck, while petting over Claude’s stomach in a soothing motion. He sucked marks across Claude’s collarbone and chest, which made Claude whine and twist his hips.

“I want that you enjoy yourself too,” Dimitri said, planting a firm kiss onto Claude just after, “and if that means I need to hold back, I will do so.”

Claude sighed. Dimitri licked over one of his nipples, gazing up at him and looking their eyes together, “So please tell me,” in between his words Dimitri would kiss down Claude’s stomach, getting closer and closer to the hem of Claude’s pants. Claude couldn’t help but lift his hips up, urging Dimitri on in a silent plea and Claude was being so needy and he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so close to coming another time, “tell me what you find enjoyable and tell me what feels terrible to you,”.

Dimitri lifted his head back up and Claude was ready to complain, but he bit around his nipple and sucked Claude was keening, forgetting what he wanted to complain about originally.

Dimitri grabbed the hem of Claude’s pants, pulling them off in one swift motion, lifting his legs up with it and leaving him bare.

He did not let go off Claude’s chest and the bite and his nipple started to ache ever slightly so, but he was still leaking in the front and the back, which made Dimitri hum satisfied when he slipped a hand between Claude’s legs and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Dimitri stroked his cock lazily, just enough to feel him and further spread the wetness that was gathering at its head. But Claude almost immediately fucked back into Dimitri’s hand, moaning and fisting his hands into Dimitri’s hair. He pulled Dimitri from his chest, because it was just getting too much and dragged him up to kiss him.

Dimitri licked into Claude’s mouth. While Claude initiated the kiss, he couldn’t do much more than keep his mouth open, so Dimitri could fuck him with his tongue. He wondered briefly what it felt like when Dimitri replaces his tongue with his cook.

Claude moaned and started to fumble with the buttons on Dimitri’s shirt, because he was still fully dressed and it annoyed Claude.

Dimitri, regrettably separated them, removing his hand from Claude’s cock, so he could take off his shirt. Claude replaced Dimitri’s hand with his own, licked off the spit that had gathered at the corners of his mouth, while he watched Dimitri undress. He only gave himself a couple of seconds to appreciate Dimitri’s build, the scars on his body and the color of his skin, the flush on his body, before he started to chant, “pants, pants, pants,”.

Dimitri was flustered, mumbled, “demanding!” Under his breath, but moved to stand besides the bed to shuffle out of his pants and undergarments.

Claude didn’t move from his spot on the bed and continued to stroke himself, while watching Dimitri. He tentatively used his free hand to touch at the bite marks Dimitri left around his nipple and pressed into them, enjoying the ache.

And completely by accident, Claude came all over himself when Dimitri’s cock sprung out of his undergarments. Claude howled, surprised by his own orgasm, his back curving and toes curling. His muscles on his stomach contracted and again his cramps got that much worse for the duration of his orgasm, before his body relaxed and they got better.

Dimitri was on him again immediately, his expression showing concern (and a bit of arousal) and touched his face gently.

Claude was panting, still coming down from his orgasm, twitching and shaking, “I am okay,” he huffed and patted at Dimitri’s arm.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed Claude’s forehead, stroking sweaty strands of hair out of his face, “You are in pain when you peak,” he grabbed one of Claude’s thigh, lifting his leg up higher, squeezing.

“Yes,” Claude cupped Dimitri’s face and gave a small kiss to the tip of his nose, “but after I feel so much better.”

Dimitri hummed understanding and settled back between Claude’s legs.

Claude could feel Dimitri’s cock against his hip and he felt giddy with excitement immediately. Dimitri felt big against him and Claude wanted to know what he felt like inside.

Claude set his feet down flat on the bed, so he could rock against Dimitri easier, smearing precum across his hip bone.

Dimitri kissed down Claude’s neck again, trailing with his tongue over his chest and licking Claude’s spend from his stomach.

Claude covered his face. He wanted to watch but he couldn’t. He was flushed hot from embarrassment and pure joy. Just the idea of Dimitri eating his seed made him squirm. It made him think about making Dimitri suck his dick, maybe about Claude fucking Dimitri, filling him. But that was for another day, today right now Claude wanted to be taken. At least at that moment.

Dimitri kissed over the inside of Claude’s thigh, sucking marks into them. Claude’s cock started to fill again and he petted through Dimitri’s hair, enjoying the softness of the attention he was receiving while he was still basking in the afterglow.

Dimitri suddenly bit harshly into the flesh of Claude thigh, causing Claude to cry out. By reflex Claude tried to kick out and pull his leg away, but Dimitri had an iron grip on his leg and his jaw locked up. For a brief second Claude panicked. The fear that Dimitri would just bite a chunk out of his thigh striking his core, before he submitted and went limp like prey.

A new wave of slick ran out of Claude and he started to sob overwhelmed, making Dimitri growl.

And Claude realized he really liked that.

Really liked it when Dimitri became possessive and couldn’t help but mark him and Claude enjoyed the pain that came with it.

Claude chalked it up to simply his hormones and the heat clouding his brain.

The terrible erotica that was traded around, back when they were students, did nothing for him after all. It was all about small omegas, swooped up by the strong alphas that would claim and breed them. A specific type of genre that seemed oddly popular in Fódlan. The only book that he enjoyed just for a little bit was about a small warrior group of emancipated omegas and their adventures until it became strikingly obvious that the author hated omegas and probably alphas too and Claude had to stop reading because he started to feel sick. No matter how curious he felt about the general culture of Fódlan.

But this was Dimitri, sweet and earnest Dimitri and he was nothing like those alphas described in these books. The war may have changed him, it changed everyone, but Dimitri was still Dimitri after all. Glimpses of politeness and earnestness and kindness, coming back after spouts of madness. Someone Claude was never afraid off.

And Claude was also nothing like these omegas described, right?

Dimitri pulled away from his leg finally, spit still connected with the bite mark and mixing with a few drops of blood, a bruise forming. Dimitri licked over the wound, “I am sorry, I- did I hurt you?” And he continued to lick over the sore apologetic.

Claude shook his head, erection curling against his belly again, “No,” a small smile spread across his face, “I liked it,”

Dimitri allowed himself to smile shy, “then I am relieved,”

Still Dimitri after all.

Dimitri kissed further down his legs, until he hovered right above his cock, “may I?” he asked, what a polite boy.

And Claude, immediately turning stupid again, started to chant, “yes, yes, please,” twisting his hips towards Dimitri’s face, hands flying into Dimitri’s hair to pull him down onto his cock.

“So impatient,” Dimitri muttered scandalized, gently peeling Claude’s hands off his head and pinning them onto the bed.

Claude kicked his legs out angry, essentially throwing a tantrum because Dimitri was taking too much time again!

Dimitri flattened his tongue over Claude’s cock, slowly licking up the shaft.

Claude twisted his hips towards Dimitri again, groaning, trying to force Dimitri into giving him more attention. Claude’s arms were pinned down by his sides, so he could not use his hands to guide Dimitri. He was sure Dimitri would let him go if he asked, but for now he just wanted to test Dimitri’s grip, his certainty, so to say and just struggled against him for a little bit. Dimitri, of course, did not let him go and had Claude pinned down. Claude couldn’t help but shudder excited. His stupid brain overjoyed by the fact that he found a potential mate that was so much stronger than him but felt save at the same time.

Dimitri kissed Claude’s cockhead teasingly.

“Dimitri,” Claude whined, throwing his head back as angry as he could, leaking more onto his belly at the same time.

Dimitri kissed at his hipbone as an insincere apology and finally took Claude into his mouth. Claude moaned, grinding his hips up into Dimitri’s mouth who took him in easily. Dimitri hollowed his cheeks, earnestly sucking his cock now and bobbing his head up and down. Claude keened, hands balling up to fists by his side.

Claude believes with Dimitri he would never last long. All of his kissing and touching and teasing already bringing Claude near the edge, so heat was pooling in his stomach.

And Dimitri was doing so good, taking such good care of him, doing such a good job with pleasing him. Claude almost forgot that he was in heat, never-mind that being the only reason he was able to come for a third time now.

Dimitri looked up at Claude, eyelashes fluttering as he sucked him down to the root. That was all Claude needed to breach through the edge once again, he managed to call out, “Dimitri!” as a warning and then came. Shaking, cock twitching and groaning. Dimitri let go of his wrists, so he could flail with his arms. Claude’s hands flew into Dimitri’s hair, pulling immediately into two conflicting directions as he couldn’t decide wether to pull Dimtri down or away. Dimitri hummed pleased as he swallowed down everything Claude gave him.

And then, Claude curled up, gritting his teeth as the pain in his abdomen flared up again. Dimitri pulled off his dick, kissing at his hip and rubbed over Claude’s abdomen soothingly.

Claude was panting, slowly coming down from his high, shivering, waiting until he felt better again.

“Mh, come here!” Claude demanded as soon as he felt better, he opened his arms for Dimitri to settle into.

As soon as Dimitri leaned over him, Claude slung his arms around his neck, pulling Dimitri down on top of himself. He wrapped his legs around Dimitri’s torso clinging to him as he leaned up to kiss him.

Claude licked into Dimitri’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and tasting himself. He moaned softly, dragging his fingers through Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri was being so good to him, so kind. Already helped him to come twice. He felt so much better now, less hot, less needy, just boneless and content. Soft. That’s what he felt like.

Dimitri made high sound in his throat and Claude could feel Dimitri grind his cock against his hip.

Claude separated from the kiss with a loud smack. He licked over his lips, getting rid of any excess saliva. Claude snacked a hand between their bodies, to grab Dimitri’s cock. He heard Dimitri’s breath hitch and he couldn’t help but coo at Dimitri when he started to fuck into his fist and cradled Claude’s head. Claude did his best to move against Dimitri but it was a little difficult with the position they were in.

Dimitri felt hot and big in his hand. Dimitri felt hot and big in his hand. Claude’s mouth started to water again, again thinking about Dimitri fucking him, his knot, breeding him.

“Dimitri, you need to fuck me now,” Claude gasped, hands scrabbling at Dimitri’s shoulders trying to urge him on.

Dimitri huffed, he was breathing harsher. He let go of Claude’s head, moving to to rest his weigh on his hands. Claude squirmed a little under Dimitri’s gaze, suddenly feeling exposed.

Dimitri was flushed all the way down to his chest, lips swollen and wet from kissing. He stared at Claude with a blown pupil, hungry, chest heaving with how heavy he was breathing. Claude might get eaten now.

“Not now,” Dimitri slid with his hands down Claude’s body, “need to prepare you,” he grabbed the underside off Claude’s thighs, lifting them and tipping Claude’s lower body upwards. Dimitri shuffled into a slightly different position, his head level with Claude’s ass, “I will, take you apart with my mouth and then I will make you cum with my fingers, okay?”

Claude made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat. Sure that prospect sounded very tempting, but in all honesty Claude wanted Dimitri to fuck him right now. But Dimitri also was right, he should be more prepared, never had more than his own fingers inside of himself and Dimitri just forcing himself inside might be very painful (but maybe something to explore later). Claude swallowed once, “yes,” he grabbed his own legs, pulling them closer to his chest, “but please hurry!”

Dimitri hummed and kissed one butt cheek in appreciation, before grabbing hold of Claude and spreading him, so he could lick in broad strokes over him.

Claude tensed up for a second, keening at the new feeling of Dimitri’s mouth on him. Dimitri was practically slurping up the slick that consistently leaking out of Claude. Claude could feel Dimitri’s lips curving into a smile, opening his eye to look at Claude with a very satisfied expression. If it wasn’t Dimitri, Claude would say he looked smug. But since it was Dimitri, Claude knew he was simply glad Claude enjoyed himself, maybe even felt a little proud that he was the one making Claude feel this way.

When Dimitri licked into him, Claude choked on his breath. He tried to grind his bottom against Dimitri’s face, to get his tongue deeper. Dimitri curled his tongue inside Claude and Claude cried out.

Dimitri kissed his hole one last time, before nuzzling against Claude’s thigh. Dimitri’s chin was wet with spit and slick and Claude was dripping. Claude’s cock has filled out again, but Claude was unsure if he still had anything left in him to come out.

Dimitri carefully pushed a finger inside of Claude. Claude moaned softly. Dimitri’s fingers were bigger than his own, the stretch was not uncomfortable though, because he was so relaxed after coming three times already and Dimitri eating him out so dutifully.

“You’re opening up so beautiful for me,” Dimitri sighed, pushing a second finger inside, curling them inside Claude, “Flushed so beautiful for me and your voice sounds so pretty, you are so beautiful,”

“Dimitri, please!” Claude gasped, squirming under Dimitri’s gaze, already shivering again.

Dimitri cooed sympathetically at Claude, curling his fingers inside Claude, looking for the spot that made him scream.

When Claude arched his back, pushing back against Dimitri’s fingers, Dimitri couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh…” Claude groaned, eyes rolling back into his back as Dimitri continued to rub over his p-spot. He was drooling, out of his mouth, out his cock and from his rear. Dimitri was making him forget even his own name, all he could think about was being fucked finally, “Dimitri, please,” Claude’s voice was getting shaky, “please fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Dimitri, bless him, finally removed his fingers. He licked Claude’s slick off his fingers, which made Claude’s inside flutter and flush hot with arousal and embarrassment.

He hooked Claude’s legs over his shoulders, leaning down, practically folding him in half and giving him a deep kiss.

Claude felt Dimitri’s cock against him and he had to break the kiss to chant, „yes, yes, yes…“

Dimitri kissed Claude’s forehead and started to push in. Claude keened, his dumb brain delighted by the size of Dimitri, the weight inside of him.

Dimitri slowly thrusted inside of him, holding back and letting Claude get used to him. And bless Dimitri, bless him for being so kind, but Claude couldn’t take gentle anymore, he needs more, he needs –

Claude’s thoughts were cut short as Dimitri bottomed out with one last push. He made a gurgling sound, hands flying to Dimitri’s shoulders to scrabble at them. Goodness, he was so full, could feel the flare of Dimitri’s knot that would swell up and lock them together.

Dimitri kissed his forehead again, he stayed buried inside, not moving “Are you okay?”

Claude moaned, rolling his hips, “Yes, Dimitri, please, you need to fuck me,”

Dimitri groaned, resting his forehead against Claude’s, “I’m not sure I can be gentle, Claude,”

“Please, don’t hold back, I want you to use me however you need,” Claude fanned out his hands over Dimitri’s shoulders, releasing his iron grip, seeing the indents his nails left behind, “I trust you won’t hurt me,” he added, feeling like Dimitri needs to know that, giving him a soft peck on his mouth.

“Claude,” Dimitri sounded so fond, buried balls deep inside Claude, looking at him with such a loving gaze that it made Claude’s heart ache, “Thank you for trusting me,” and Dimitri finally started to roll his hips.

Contrary to what Dimitri said before, he started out gentle, rolling his hips shallowly deep inside of Claude, barely pulling out before trusting back in and it still felt like the breath was punched out of Claude. Dimitri was just so big, his cock invading him in the best way possible, his head always dragging over Claude’s prostate, making his toes curl.

Claude nipped at Dimitri’s bottom lip, coaxing his tongue into his mouth. Claude loved tasting Dimitri, loved tasting himself on his tongue. He needed to feel as close as possible to Dimitri, needed to feel his breath on his face and swallow down his saliva – as disgusting as it may sound once they finished.

Dimitri ended the kiss, a string of spit still connecting them and buried his hand into Claude’s hair, unconsciously pulling a little bit, which delighted Claude. He buried his face into the crook where Claude’s shoulder and neck met, nosing right at the junction where the mating mark would go and Claude started to shiver excited.

Dimitri did not bite down, did not mark him and claim him, just pushed his face against him in want. Dimitri pulled almost all the way out, only the tip remaining inside Claude and dropped his his down again in a harsh trust that made Claude’s body jump with the force of it. Claude howled, slick squirting out of him and making filthy sounds as Dimitri roughly pounded into him. Dimitri pulled harsher at Claude’s hair, the pain making him tighten around Dimitri’s cock, which spurred him on to go harder, faster.

Dimitri’s knot slowly started to swell, the stretch getting wider. Someone started to chant quick yesses – it was probably Claude – eager to be filled and claimed finally.

A particular harsh trust suddenly threw Claude over the edge, his cock only spurting out a clear slick liquid – already spend all his seed for today. Dimitri cursed, stopping and just staying buried inside Claude, while he was trashing and shaking, mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

“Oh, fuck” Claude exclaimed as soon as he could breathe again, legs still shaking. And just like the other times, just after the orgasm, the cramps came back and they were exceptionally uncomfortable with Dimitri inside him. Claude twisted his body, a small panic settling in the back of his mind that he will, at worst, die and at least crush Dimitri’s cock if Dimitri doesn’t get out of him. So Claude kicked at Dimitri’s shoulder and mumbling, “…Off!” through gritted teeth.

Dimitri carefully slipped out of Claude, breathing heavily through his nose as every nerve in his body screamed at him to not stop fucking Claude. To take and claim what is his – but Dimitri was more man than animal after all and could override his instincts, letting Claude shake and curl into himself.

Dimitri rubbed over his back soothingly, waiting patiently until Claude stopped tensing and he rolled over onto his belly, limb and exhausted.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Dimitri kissed Claude’s shoulder.

“No,” Claude groaned, shifting and getting up on his knees, shoulders still planted on the bed, “just my stupid body,” Claude reached behind him with his hand, grabbing for Dimitri blindly. When he found Dimitri’s knee he gave it a few gentle pads, “you were great,” the cramps have subdued to a dull ache and now Claude was just feeling terribly empty. Dimitri still has not come yet and that definitely was not okay. He wiggled his hips, a new wave of slick running out of him.

It was really amazing how quickly Claude would get back into the mood, just after he experienced the most agonizing pain that felt like his insides being ripped right out of his body. Heat really was turning him stupid, thoughts flitting from pain right back to being fucked into the bed.

Claude reached behind, spreading himself and presenting himself to Dimitri, “You still need to finish, Dimitri – need to fill me, breed me,”

Dimitri let out a shaky breath, fitting his hands around Claude’s waist, hovering over him, “are you sure,”

“Yes, please, Dimitri fuck me!” And that was all the confirmation Dimitri needed and he was pushing back into Claude with one swift thrust.

Dimitri was now only focused on getting off himself, one hand pressed onto Claude’s neck to hold him down and in place, fucking him with rough punishing trusts. Claude keened delighted under him, making sounds he didn’t know he had the ability to do. He perhaps enjoyed just being a vessel for Dimitri’s pleasure a little too much. He wondered if he would get addicted to this feeling, never would leave the bed with Dimitri, just fucking or sleeping at all times of the day. He wouldn’t mind that at all.

Claude cried out when Dimitri’s knot swelled, locking them together. He started to babble nonsense, couldn’t string coherent sentences together except “Dimitri, yes, thank you,”.

Dimitri shallowly ground his cock deep inside Claude until he finally exploded with one last push, groaning and fitting his body over Claude. He nuzzled again against the spot where the mating mark would go, licking over his throat.

Claude was rendered stupid by happy hormones and heat and begged Dimitri to mark him. His mouth moved before his brain caught up.

Somewhere deep down he would love to be together with Dimitri forever, he always appreciated his earnestness and bluntness, how honest he was. And of course he appreciated Dimitri’s appearance, maybe even more so, now that Dimitri grew even taller and broader. But he also knew that they didn’t see each other for five years, they were at war, they were both leaders of different countries and in Claude’s case also a possible future leader in a different continent. The consequences from this relationship, should they bond, would be unforeseeable and terrifying. They needed to be smart about this. Plan for everything.

“No,” Dimitri finally said, leaving Claude’s throat alone and rationally Claude knew Dimitri was right, knew they couldn’t, not at this time, maybe ever, but he still felt his heart shatter, felt rejected, not worthy enough, like he didn’t perform well enough and was nearly in tears. God, heat really fucks you up.

“You deserve better.” Dimitri ended his sentence and left Claude utterly confused. Too fucked out and tired and exhausted to put the pieces together.

Dimitri kissed over Claude’s face, kissing away the few tears Claude didn’t even notice fell. He licked into Claude’s mouth, once he felt like Claude’s face was free from any tears, lazily making out with him while he was still locked together with him.

Claude shifted a bit on his knees, the position was becoming a little tiresome, “Dimitri, let’s move,” he batted at Dimitri’s arm tiredly to get his full attention, who was still very focused on the task of slurping up all the spit that gathered in Claude’s mouth.

Dimitri hummed once in agreement, kissed Claude’s nose gently once, before he pulled him close to his chest so he could rearrange them to lay on their side, spooning, while they were still locked together.

Claude sighed once relieved, Dimitri’s hand was splayed over his belly, rubbing circles over it in a soothing motion. Claude thought he looked a little bloated, he wasn’t sure, he was too tired and slipped away into slumber in Dimitri’s arms. They can deal with cleaning up their mess later.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alliance needs to speak with Claude about his status and Claude remembers that heat comes with more than cramps and being in the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up CW: a little bit of ABO typical sexism (?)

Claude woke up around noon the next day. He was nestled on top of Dimitri’s chest, a little bit of drool clinging to their skin.

Dimitri has slipped out of him by now, so Claude felt empty, but he also felt dry and clean. Sometime when Claude was asleep, Dimitri must have cleaned him, rubbed him down with a washcloth. He smelled slightly soapy and he didn’t feel disgusting, though he still should take a proper bath at some point. He might be a little disappointed that there was no more seed left inside of him to trickle out of him, not that he would ever mention that to anyone.

Claude slept very well. It has been quite some time since Claude has slept so long and through the night. Sure, he came four-ish times, maybe another time while he was locked together with Dimitri he couldn’t have known, since he was positively passed out for most of it. He trembled a little and had to rub his legs together remembering, feeling a little giddy. He was just a little sore, but it was a good ache. Made him feel used, in the best way possible, excited that he could still feel the shape of Dimitri inside of him. He should make sure he remembers the shape correctly.

Hydration though. Claude was so thirsty. He needed to drink first.

“Ugh.” Claude groaned, rolling away from Dimitri’s warm body, shivering immediately. There was a jug of water on his desk and a cup next to it. Dimitri probably brought this as well. He poured himself a cup, inside the water were a few herbs, fancy. He assumed that this was a concoction Dimitri made based on Dedue’s advice, perhaps something to help with his pain.

Claude downed the water, pouring another cup while he was still swallowing down the water. He was just dying from thirst. The second cup Claude nursed a little slower, turning to look at Dimitri, watching him while he slept.

The afternoon sun always shone very beautiful into Claude’s dorm room. Depending on the season, his room would be illuminated in an either golden color or a soft blue. As it was still early spring season, the sun was setting quite early, the light already tinted with pink and yellow, reflecting off Dimitri’s pale skin. Dimitri looked peaceful, his face was relaxed, so he must have slept well, at least for a few hours.

Claude set the cup down. Right next to it the jar with the medicinal jelly. Dimitri must have placed it there, while he slept. He must have thought that Claude would not find it anymore if it wasn’t placed somewhere visible. And he was right, Claude almost forgot he even had this. Claude petted over his abdomen. It felt a little tight, but it was not very painful, barely noticeable.

So, it was a good start into the day. Just to be save, Claude decided to take a sip from the jar, just like Manuela told him to.

The concoction tasted sweet, a little too sweet. Claude scrunched up his face, quickly taking another sip of water, this time directly from the jug. Dimitri probably wouldn’t mind them sharing water out the same pottery, his tongue was already inside him.

Claude hurried back under the covers, tucking himself back into Dimitri’s side and resting his head on his chest. He only noticed now that Dimitri changed the bedding. There were some soft furs they were laying on top, some extra blankets that smelled suspiciously like Dimitri.

Claude swooned. Dimitri build them a nest while they slept. Sweet, adorable Dimitri. Claude shuffled to lay right on top of Dimitri.

Dimitri was indeed very beautiful. In this lightning he almost looked like a painting. There was a healthy flush to the high points of Dimitri’s cheeks again and the dark circles he usually had around his eye started to clear up. Claude reached up to brush away a few strands of Dimitri’s hair out of his face. Dimitri’s hair felt nice and soft. Claude noticed that Dimitri got a small trim, taking care of the damage it received from the five years Dimitri lived in exile. Someone also must make sure that Dimitri groomed himself, something Dimitri only started doing again recently. It suits him. It suits Dimitri to be well groomed and healthy.

Claude shuffled up Dimitri’s chest, so he was closer to Dimitri’s face. He needed to kiss Dimitri’s pink lips. They looked so inviting, so soft and delicious. Dimitri stirred a little after Claude pecked his lips a little too much. But maybe it was about time for Dimitri to wake up anyway. Claude shimmied so he was in a more comfortable position, settling to rest his legs at the sides of Dimitri.

Dimitri slowly blinked awake, stretching, before he let one of his hands fall to rest on the small of Claude’s back.

Claude grinned at Dimitri, “Hm, good morning,” Claude whispered, leaning down to kiss Dimitri again.

“Is it still morning?” Dimitri questioned, still sleepy.

“Doesn’t matter” Claude chuckled, planting more kisses onto Dimitri, “Thank you for bringing me water,” he mumbled between kisses, “Thank you for cleaning me up, thank you for making a little nest and thank you,” he licked into Dimitri’s mouth, “for making me feel so good.”

Dimitri hummed into the kiss, petting over Claude’s back, “How are you feeling?” Dimitri slipped a hand between Claude’s legs, feeling the wetness, “Ah, I think I know!” Dimitri mused, serious expression on his face.

Claude laughed, pushing back against Dimitri’s fingers, trying to make him push them inside, “Kissing already makes me excited,” and leaned back down to kiss Dimitri some more.

“Maybe we should eat first,”

Claude frowned at him, shaking his head, “No, no, I’m going to ride you, then maybe we’ll eat.” Claude pushed himself up, to straddle Dimitri’s hips and grabbed behind himself to wrap his hand around Dimitri’s cock and stroke him to hardness.

“Hah, okay.” Dimitri gasped and settled his hands at Claude’s hip, squeezing to ground himself.

Claude licked over his lip, slick leaking onto Dimitris abdomen, as both of their cocks started fill. He spread the precum that gathered at the head of Dimitri’s cock down the shaft. Dimitri also reached for Claude’s cock, stroking him gently.

  
Goddess, Claude was just so _wet,_ constantly. Leaking from his cock, leaking from his rear and drooling from his mouth. Claude smiled down at Dimitri. He really liked being on top, could see the flush on Dimitri’s skin better and could squeeze his chest and flick his nipples easier. Dimitri reacted perfect to all of Claude’s teasing. Skin turning red wherever he would squeeze him, gasping and hands twitching. Dimitri also looked so beautiful on his back, blond hair splayed around him like water running in the river, his face red and glistening, mouth open gasping. He really licked this position.

Claude slapped Dimitri’s hand away from his cock, moving and positioning himself above Dimitri’s cock, slick dripping right onto it.

“Ah, Claude, are you sure?”

Dimitri was inside him a couple of hours ago, pumped him full of seed and Claude was extremely wet and needy, it should be fine, no matter how big Dimitri was. Claude just nodded determined, holding Dimitri up to his entrance and sunk down. Dimitri groaned, clutching at his Claude’s hips, visibly stopping himself from forcing Claude just down onto his cock.

This was a little bit more difficult than yesterday. Yesterday Claude has been more needy, was eaten out and fingered, he really underestimated Dimitri’s size once he was inside.

Claude was able to sink about half-way down Dimitri’s cock, before he started to shake, overwhelmed. He moved his hips in slow circle motions, getting used to Dimitri, sinking a little lower with each roll of his hips. A small puddle of precum was gathered on Dimitri’s abdomen, Claude’s cock drooling.

Panting Claude scrabbled at Dimitri’s chest, groaning frustrated, because he just could not get the last inch of Dimitri inside him on his own, the part where his knot would swell up. Claude dug his nails into Dimitri’s chest, causing Dimitri to curse.

“Dimitri,” There was some anger in Claude’s voice, he spoke darker, commanding, “Make me take you!”

Dimitri’s hand fluttered at his hips, “Are you sure?”

“Dimitri!” Claude warned and Dimitri swallowed, flushing even deeper from Claude’s dominance

Dimitri was good and pulled Claude down by his hips, making him take his entire length, sitting him down on his cock, ass pressed against Dimitris hips.

Claude’s back arched, howling, “Yes, so good for me!” he groaned. Dimitri’s grip got tighter, hands shaking with the effort of holding back, leaving bruises on Claude’s hips. Claude would later trace over them, pressing into the blue-yellow fingerprints, appreciating.

Claude rolled his hips, getting used to all of Dimitri. A grin split across his face before he started to earnestly ride Dimitri, setting a fast, rough pace. Dimitri was being good, letting Claude completely take the lead, being a very good mount for him, not even bucking his hips against Claude.

Dimitri relented one of his hands iron grip, wrapping it around Claude’s cock instead. Claude moaned delighted, dropping his hips down and fucking into Dimitri’s fist with the next motion. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer, heat already pooling in his stomach.

  
This. Having sex. Claude would probably get addicted to this. He truly has been missing out in all those years. Being celibate purely by accident. He had a short thought of being perfectly content forever being trapped inside a room, forever being seated on a cock, preferably Dimitri’s.

Claude dropped his hips down one last time, before grinding down and coming all over Dimitri’s stomach, shaking. Dimitri couldn’t help but raise his hips against Claude, pushing him upwards. He needed a moment to come down from his high, waiting for the tremors raking through his bodies to pass. Dimitri was panting under him, rubbing circles over the small of his back. The cramps did not return right after an orgasm, which was great. So, Claude rested his weight on Dimitri’s chest, squeezing once in appreciation, “You need to help me now.” Claude mused, out of breath and licked over his lips.

  
Dimitri groaned in the back of his throat, letting go of Claude’s now limp cock, grabbing at his hips again.

“Thank you for being so good for me,” Claude leaned over, giving Dimitri a soft, loving kiss. Dimitri hummed and closed his eye. Dimitri lifted Claude up by his hips and pushed him down again, skin slapping against skin. Claude squealed, nails digging into Dimitri’s chest. Dimitri gasped, gripping Claude a little tighter, fucking into him rougher. Claude couldn’t help but let a smile spread across his face again, when he felt Dimitri’s knot swell. It was still exciting, the moments before Dimitri would explode inside him, fill him so deep he could taste it in his throat.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Claude’s waist, hugging him close and bucking his hips on last time, burying himself deep inside Claude, knot swollen to lock them together for the next twenty minutes. Claude spilled over Dimitri’s stomach again, moaning softly, squeezing around Dimitri’s knot, slick spilling out of him.

They kissed lazily, licking into their mouths, tasting each other.

“You taste so good,” Claude mumbled into Dimitri’s mouth.

“Even with morning breath?” Dimitri smirked, proud of the small joke he made.

Claude chuckled, nuzzling against Dimitri’s cheek, “Yes.”

They were now just feeling each other, resting while they were still locked together, petting over each other’s skin, kissing and nosing at each other. Sniffing at each other. They must smell terrible, disgusting even, but to them, they smelled perfect.

A knock against Claude’s door broke through the little paradise they made for themselves. Claude turned his head, groaning, “What?” he yelled. He assumed it was Lorenz, must have been Lorenz. Hilda wouldn’t bother him now, especially because she does not knock anyways. Maybe Dedue, wondering where Dimitri was? But Dedue would respect their privacy enough to just lurk in front of the door. So, Lorenz. The group Claude left behind with him should have arrived by now, so of course the first thing on Lorenz list was to bother Claude.

“It’s Lorenz,” of course it was, “How are you, Claude?”

“I’m fine,” Claude was still a little out of breath, maybe sounded still like he was in pain, which may work in his favor. Dimitri dug his fingers into Claude’s flesh in a possessive motion, glaring at the door and mumbling threats under his breath.

“Good,” Lorenz started to turn at the doorknob. It was locked, Dimitri didn’t forget to relock the door, thank god, “Can you open the door? We need to discuss a few alliance issues.”

Claude wiggled his hips once, testing. He was still very much locked together with Dimitri, knot tugging at his rim, causing him to gasp once, “I am a little stuck here,” Claude couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ah, of course,” Claude could hear how Lorenz wrinkled his nose.

“Can it wait? Then we could discuss this during uhhh lunch?”

Lorenz sighed once, “In one hour in the dining hall!” he stated, not allowing Claude any room for discussion. Claude heard Lorenz boots against the floors.

“Next time I’ll eat him,” Dimitri grumbled, still clinging to Claude, arms crossed over his middle protective.

“Eat him?” Claude chuckled, kissed Dimitri’s nose once, “That’s very specific. Are you perhaps hungry?”

“Perhaps,” Dimitri sighed, relaxing back into the bed. Dimitri made a soft sound and Claude could feel a last wave getting pumped inside him. He missed the entire action last time, blissfully passing out just after they were locked together and resting.

Dimitri’s knot went down, his cock softening enough to slip out, Dimitri’s cum seeping out of Claude, dripping onto the bed. They kissed lazily again, basking in the after glow and Dimitri pushed two fingers into Claude, pushing his spend back inside him. Claude hummed, shimmying his hips against Dimitri’s fingers, before he batted them away, “You can’t do that right now or we have to go another round.”

Dimitri frowned, “We could.” And Claude laughed.

“Later, I have to eat lunch with Lorenz soon.”  
  


Dimitri let out an annoyed huff, dropping his head back onto the bed, “Why, though?” he was pouting now, which was adorable.

Claude had an idea why Lorenz wanted to talk with him. The alliance nobles were probably up in arms about the reveal of Claude’s secondary sex. Even more upset that Claude did not find a strong mate for strong leadership yet. The alliance was sometimes weirdly conservative. Usually when they needed a reason to yell at someone or push the responsibility on someone else. They had no issues letting omegas become soldiers and die in a war they didn’t cause but would be up in arms when an unbonded omega would take over command. Something about them being unstable and dangerous and sneaky and manipulative to poor, poor alphas. It was obvious, a single omega would definitely be able to enthrall every alpha and even betas by their smell alone. So Claude would need to make his case at the war table yet again, explain himself, why he kept this oh so very important part of his identity secret, nevermind that he never made a secret about this part of his identity, it just never came up and he felt like it was unnecessary to discuss.

But now he was in heat and everyone was surprised, so now he needed to discuss this.

It was quite a culture shock for Claude. He was used to people not caring that much about your secondary sex, as long as you could prove your abilities. Almyra had it’s own problems when it came to sex, but the idea of single omegas in leading positions being manipulative and deceiving seems to be very specific to Fódlan. Perhaps even specific to the Alliance.

Claude only said, “Nobles,” to Dimitri, shrugging. Before climbing off Dimitri’s body. Another glop of cum leaked out of Claude, making him squeak. Claude had a short mental crisis, wondering if he needed to kneel over a bowl so he wouldn’t leak Dimitri’s cum through his pants. His belly was so full, he thought he could feel cum slosh around inside of him. It was strange, but mostly pleasing, giving him a soft blush over his cheeks.

Claude wondered how much time he had left before he would become unbearably needy again and he’d be forced to seek Dimitri out again. He wondered if the cramps would return soon and replace the warm feeling he had in belly.

“I’ll clean up,” Dimitri said, rubbing over Claude’s back, “Don’t worry about it.”  
  


“You’re too kind to me,” Claude grinned, petting over Dimitri’s thigh. He still needed to find a solution for his situation though.

Claude ended up heading to the baths first, brining another set of under garments and pants he would be able to wear to an impromptu meeting. The set of bottoms he wore on the way to the baths he ended up throwing away. He really did not want to force anyone to clean that mess and definitely did not want to clean these clothes himself, so in the trash they went. Scooping buckets of cum out of himself also was less sexy than he thought. Probably the fault of being in a public bath space. He was sure it could be way more erotic and intimate in a private setting. A luxury he just did not have right now.

Claude showed up freshly groomed to lunch with Lorenz. He suddenly felt like he was starving once he caught a whiff of food, so he shoved three servings down his throat. Raphael would walk past them and praise Claude for his healthy appetite and let Lorenz know he should eat like this too if he ever wanted to grow up big and strong, which made Claude laugh and Lorenz roll his eyes.

Lorenz did not tell Claude anything he didn’t already assume. The alliance nobles complained to Lorenz as they did not find Claude and Hilda would not allow any useless discussions. Hilda lead with an iron fist, solely because she found diplomacy tiresome and also because that’s what she learned, while Lorenz was more diplomatic. So Lorenz allowed to call for a meeting, about thirty minutes from now and Claude groaned, shoving the last potatoes he had in his mouth, “let’s get it over with then, shall we?” They met Hilda on their way to the meeting who immediately started to complain to Lorenz for calling in a meeting. She had better things to do, like combing her hair, than yelling about things that didn’t need to be yelled about.

The meeting was like they always were. Heated and entirely useless. They mostly existed so these people could sling abuse at Claude in an environment where Claude was not socially allowed to sucker punch them for what they said. Yet Claude almost lost his temper. He felt an anger he has not for a while, when fighting with those people. It was the heat and the completely new ammunition they had now that his secondary sex was revealed.

Hilda lost her temper for Claude, joining the discussion when she watched him clench his jaw hard enough to shatter his teeth. A noble essentially called him nothing but a bitch for breeding, something so extremely out of line and sexist that it turned the discussion in Claude’s favor in the end. But he still needed a minute to compose himself before answering, letting Hilda take over for that duration, give Claude the full support from the house of Goneril and threatening to invade the man’s lands should he not submit to Riegan.

Once Claude composed himself enough, he calmed Hilda down and let this meeting come to an end, regaining the support of the nobles, even if only they wanted to make sure that no one thought they had the same opinion as that awful man. It was a success for now in Claude’s book. Good enough.

Hilda and Lorenz offered to escort Claude back to his chambers, which made Claude snap at them, even if they didn’t do anything wrong. Still shaken by that encounter and annoyed that they are seeming to treat him differently. Like he couldn’t take care of himself, was fragile, only because of the cursed sex he belonged to, because he was unmated and had no hero alpha coming down from heaven to protect him.

That was probably not what Hilda or even Lorenz were trying to imply, they just saw Claude was visibly shaken and simply wanted to offer their support as friends. But he didn’t make that connection yet, was too upset to not jump to conclusions and excused himself. He needed to take a walk before he’d become a shaking sobbing mess again, before he would fulfill his own stereotype again.

He excused himself and took off, letting himself get carried to the stables, where his wyvern was housed. He didn’t see her for a while and was starting to miss her, she also couldn’t run away when he was rambling to her and would just listen to him, watching him with big eyes (begging for food).

His wyvern chirped excited at him when she noticed him stepping into the stables, leaning her head over the little gate separating them. Claude reached out to her and she let him rub at her snout for a bit before she leaned down to sniff at his pockets for treats, “Hello, how have you been my girl,” she snorted once into his jacket pocket, disappointed she didn’t find any treats and let her head rest onto Claude’s shoulders instead. Her scales looked clean, someone definitely took care of her while he was gone. Whoever it was he had to extend a thanks to.

Claude told her all about the meeting and all of his woes, rubbing along her neck. She sometimes would chirp or huff at him in response, probably questioning why he was even here if he didn’t bring any treats and Claude felt only a little bad that he didn’t bring her at least a rat he found along the way, but at the same time she was being fed well and treated well, even in his absence.

When she had enough of snuggling and listening to Claude she lifted her big head up, bonking it against his chest in affection, licking over his face (gross) and retreated back into her stable. What a way to end a conversation.

Claude wiped over his face, in an effort to get rid of the saliva before it dried.

“She is very beautiful isn’t she?” Claude turned around, looking at the person that talked to him. One of the people tasked with taking care of the stables, he assumed. He probably did not recognize Claude, which was not that uncommon with a large army, why he felt fine just casually chatting with him.

Claude cooked his head to the side, watching him carefully trying to read his intentions. The guy did smell like an alpha, so he was perhaps trying to hit on Claude, which was fine, he didn’t seem threatening. He was young, barely an adult and looked a little awkward trying to start a conversation, but Claude was also terribly uninterested.

“Sure,” Claude just answered and walked past him, ready to retire to his room and hide. He also should pay a visit to Manuela before he went to his room. To make sure not any _accidents_ would happen.

“I’ve never saw you here! How long have you been here?” The guy started to follow him, which was just great.

Claude looked behind his shoulder, seeing the stable boy trail behind him. Claude sighed once. He walked faster. The boy matched his pace. Amazing.

Claude stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the boy, “listen,” he put his hands at his hips, straightening his stance, “I am flattered but I am not interested.”

The stable boy blinked at him, surprised, “Oh okay, but you are…” he didn’t finish his sentence, flushing embarrassed.

“I’m in heat, yes, I get it, I should drop down to my knees as soon as I see alpha!” Claude lifted his hands up theatrical. He usually did not lose his temper like this, especially when the poor person in front of him didn’t do anything wrong (well, apart from following him).

The stable boy looked surprised, before he sagged his shoulders, bowed awkwardly and slinking off, defeated.

Claude huffed. Sure he had a few bad hours, but usually he did not let his emotions get to him like this. Maybe this was something to discuss with Manuela.

So he took off, walking straight into Manuela’s office without knocking, falling down onto the chair in front of Manuela’s. She looked at him, slightly amused, before starting the conversation, “so, still having cramps?” She asked.

Claude shook his head, “No, I am actually fine right now.”

She nodded.

“Just thought I need to see you in case of uh accidents.”

Manuela lifted a brow, “I guess you found a mate after all?”

“Ugh,” Claude groaned, “kinda, not really. Something like that.” He moved his hand in a waving motion while talking.

Manuela smirked, but didn’t press further, no matter how interested she was. She also assumed Claude wouldn’t tell her more anyways and it really was none of her business. She got up and walked to the cupboard where she kept her documents, rummaging through the mess until she found a relatively thin folder, holding it up in triumph exclaiming, “Aha!”

Manuela read through it quickly, before moving to the cupboard where she kept medicine. She returned with a small jar filled with little pills, “these are some contraceptives. One a day for the rest of your life until you want to conceive.”

Claude lifted his eyebrows, turning the jar in his hand. Manuela was writing something on a piece of paper, “try to always take it at the same time everyday.” She handed him the paper, “since I know you are a bit of an alchemist, here is the recipe for them, so you don’t have to go to me all the time.”

Claude pocketed it.

“Anything else you have on your mind.”

Claude frowned. He crossed his arms and wondered if he should talk more to Manuela about all the symptoms he was experiencing with his heat. To be honest, this was the first time he ever talked with anyone about this. He always suffered through it alone, his parents telling him he was old enough to figure it out on his own, so most of his knowledge came from books and then he did not have it anymore until now. Maybe it was time he was discussing this more in detail.

“I am quite emotional,” Claude finally admitted, “I have quite a temper.”

Manuela nodded, “that is quite normal,” she gave his knee a friendly pat, “so I would not worry about it too much.”

“But why?” Claude whined.

Manuela laughed, “about protecting yourself and future little ones, being a bit territorial,” she waved a hand in front of her face, “but also we are not animals. It’s mostly because having heat is exhausting. You’re in pain, then you’re in the mood the next moment, everyone is staring at you and you’re constantly leaking.”

Claude pushed his legs out, slumping down in the chair, “makes sense,” he mumbled, “Anything I can do against that?”

“The moodiness or the moistness?”

Claude made a face at her.

“Well for being moody, how do you usually work off frustration or anger or sadness?”

“I don’t, because I am not very emotional,”

Manuela clicked her tongue, shaking her head, “very unhealthy, Claude.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, read a sad book to get a good cry out – eat some candy, exercise,” she shrugged, “I drink and read usually. Sometimes I sing sad operas to really get into the mood.”

“I’ll go with the reading,” Claude got up from his chair, “I will think about drinking, will forego the singing.” He smirked at Manuela once, “thank you.” And let Manuela get back to work. If she was even going to work.

Claude retreated back into his room, finally. He was only out for a couple hours, but felt extremely exhausted.

His room was clean. Apart from taking care of any bodily fluids, his books where also neatly stacked on top of his desk, letters sorted and pencils put into their correct spot. Somewhere in the back of his mind Claude thought that he shouldn’t have allowed Dimitri to see any documents, but he couldn’t get himself to care enough. And much to his annoyance, Dimitri was missing, so his room felt extremely empty all of the sudden.

Claude sighed, peeling out of his clothes and redressing in his sleep wear. He locked the door and slipped under the covers, rubbing his face into the pillow. It still smelled like Dimitri, it was a good smell. He wondered if Dimitri would return to him today. He was sure Dimitri had other things to do. Important things. But he still felt left behind, even though he was the one that left first.

Oddly enough he just started to cry, tears just spilling out of his eyes. One stupid discussion and one stupid comment was enough to ruin the rest of his day today and Dimitri not being here when he hoped he would be hear was enough to make him break down. He felt so weak all of the sudden. Ridiculous even, because this was nothing to cry about. Dimitri and he weren’t even a couple. They were barely friends with benefits.

Stupid, he felt stupid.

Claude just drifted off to sleep. Exhausted himself for the rest of the day.

He would rise in the late afternoon again, groggy and his head hurt. In the back of his mind he remembered the contraceptives somewhere in his pocket of his discarded clothes and luckily he remembered that. He was cramping again, which was just great.

Claude had to crawl out of his bed, grabbing for his jacket and rummaging through the pockets until he finally found the jar. He crawled back to his bed, climbing up on it. He needed a minute to just curl up on it and breathe.

Once he collected himself enough he reached for his other medication on the bedside table, taking a sip of the jelly like liquid, then reaching for a cup of water, to wash down the contraceptive.

He poured himself another cup of water, chugging it down in with big gulps. He was always thirsty and so hungry.

Claude slumped back down into his back. Focused on breathing and waiting for the jelly to do it’s thing.

A knock at his door brought him back to reality, he lifted his head up, narrowing his eyes, “Dimitri?” He called.

“Yes,”

And Claude’s mood lifted but he immediately started to sulk. Completely irrationally angry at Dimitri for not being here when he returned.

In the end Claude got up and walked the few steps to the door unlocking it, immediately slouching back to the bed and slipping under the covers, only his eyes peaking up over them.

Dimitri slipped inside, softly shutting the door behind himself, turning the lock without Claude asking him to do so.

Dimitri was also already in his sleeping clothes, he held a bowl with cut up fruit in one hand and carefully moved to the side of Claude’s bed, kneeling down next to it. Dimitri’s hair smelled well, he must have taken a bath recently and Claude hummed.

“Are you in pain?”

“A little,” They both spoke softly to each other in hushed voices. The atmosphere forcing them to whisper at each other, like they were telling each other secrets, “but I already took some medicine.” Claude shifted so his face was closer to Dimitri’s.

Dimitri leaned in closer too, “good,” he whispered, closing his eye and giving Claude a kiss.

“I hope I didn’t wake you up,” Dimitri petted over Claude’s forehead, looking into his eyes. It made Claude feel a little squirmy, a little too vulnerable, but he also did not want to look away.

“You didn’t,” Claude kissed the tip of Dimitri’s nose and reached for the bowl of fruit. Dimitri hummed, smothering Claude’s face with kisses, while he was taking bites of fruit between giggles, already feeling a little better.

Claude scooted closer to the wall, slapping against the mattress to make Dimitri climb onto the bed with him. Dimitri slipped under the covers, legs tangling together with Claude’s, the bowl resting between them.

Claude inspected the pieces of apple more in detail now, they were cut a little clumsily, but peeled lovingly, just for him.

“Small things,” Dimitri started, snapping Claude out of his apple inspections trance.

“Huh?”

“I have a little difficulty holding small things,” Dimitri cringed a little, looking at the piece of apple.

Claude blinked at him, pushing the piece in his mouth. He reached for Dimitri’s hand, holding his fingers between his own, inspecting them. There was deep scar tissue across his hands and fingers, some looking like sloppy sewing marks that have healed by now but left his fingers numb.

Claude kissed Dimitri’s knuckles, “thank you for sharing this with me,” he held both of Dimitri’s hands, pulling them close to his chest, “and thank you for cutting fruit for me,”

Dimitri hummed, leaned closer to kiss Claude on his lips.

Claude felt one of Dimitri’s hands slip out from his hands and a soft thunk from the bowl being set down on a table. But Claude was already slipping away, so he was unsure. He felt Dimitri’s forehead rest against his.

They fell asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything sounds weird or reads weird let me know! Thank you for enjoying what I wrote so far 💃🏻


	3. Day 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude sighed. He forgot about the smell clinging to his skin, that he would, for at least the duration of his heat, smell more intense. Lying would be difficult, but he didn’t need to tell Dimitri everything, “Just a nightmare,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly PWP ft. Bottom Dimitri

Claude woke up past midnight, cold sweat clinging to his skin, his clothes and the covers absolutely drenched with it. He had a nightmare, which was not uncommon. Everyone had nightmares. It was a symptom of war.

It was the content of his nightmare that was odd and never a topic before. He dreamt of losing before. He dreamt of dying, dreamt of being captured and tortured, but never like that. Never dreamt of being humiliated and abused by his captors. Flesh ripped from his body and swallowed. So, this was something new to add to his list of things he was absolutely terrified of. Bubbled to the surface from suddenly being looked at and treated like prey by others. It was upsetting that by just revealing his secondary sex a whole new set of threads crashed onto him. Threads that were always pushed somewhere in the back of his mind that just seemed too unreasonable to happen.

“Are you okay?” Dimitri reached out, touching Claude’s face, stroking with his thumb over Claude’s cheek.

“Yes,”

“You smell like fear,”

Claude sighed. He forgot about the smell clinging to his skin, that he would, for at least the duration of his heat, smell more intense. Lying would be difficult, but he didn’t need to tell Dimitri everything, “Just a nightmare,”

Dimitri pulled Claude closer to him, so Claude’s face was nestled against his chest, “Do you want to share the nightmare with me?”

Claude stayed silent for a little bit, thinking, “I barely remember what happened,”

Dimitri hummed. He sounded unconvinced, but didn’t press further, which Claude appreciated.

Claude let himself be held close for a while, before he wriggled out of Dimitri’s hold, “need to change, wet from sweat,”

While undressing Claude realized was wet in more ways than one. How frustrating. He couldn’t tell if his body was betraying him and this was a leftover reaction to the muddled nightmare he had, or this was just the regular - it’s time to fuck – schedule of his heat.

Claude was never this upset at his own bodily functions before, never really gave it much thought before, at least he couldn’t remember the last heat – five years ago – making him experience such high and lows in the matter of minutes.

Claude didn’t bother redressing, just crawled on top of Dimitri, straddling his torso and pulling his shirt up so it bunched up under his arm. He leaned on top of him so he could feel skin against skin. Dimitri hummed when Claude dragged his hands up Dimitri’s sides. Claude leaned forward, belly touching belly, to kiss Dimitri.

He needed – Claude needed to regain the feeling of control. The control he had over himself and his own body and the control he had over people. He needed – “Dimitri,” Claude cradled Dimitri’s face in his hands. Claude was hard, straining against Dimitri’s abdomen, “I want to fuck you, can I?”

Claude could feel heat rising to Dimitri’s face, could feel him fluster and tense before relaxing again. Dimitri fluttered with his eyelashes, “Yes, please.”

Claude felt Dimitri straining against his pants. Claude shifted his position so Dimitri could rut against his leg. Dimitri gasped under him and cupped the back of Claude’s neck to pull him down to kiss him.

For a while they just made out and rutted against each other, just feeling each other, enjoying each other.

Reluctantly, Claude removed himself from Dimitri, leaning over to reach for the bedside table, rummaging through the shelf. Claude held triumphantly the little jar of oil up, once he found it.

Before Claude shimmied down Dimitri’s body, to kneel between his legs, he lit the candle. He wanted to see Dimitri, wanted to see clearly everything he was doing, needed to see how Dimitri reacted.

“Pants, pants, pants,” Claude demanded, already pulling at the hem. The jar rested next to Dimitri’s torso for now. Dimitri let out a fond laugh, helping Claude to remove the offending material.

Claude took a moment to just look at Dimitri. Just a moment to watch Dimitri’s chest rise and sink, the flush that travelled down almost all the way to his navel, how his skin glistened in the candlelight.

Claude leaned forward to give Dimitri a sweet kiss on the mouth. He moved down, kissing over Dimitri’s jaw, sucking hickeys into his neck, licking over his nipples. He enjoyed hearing Dimitri’s breath hitch and loved feeling Dimitri’s muscles twitch whenever he nipped at patches of his skin that were sensitive.

Claude finally reached Dimitri’s cock, curled heavy against his belly. He wanted to taste him before and now he finally had the chance to do so.

Claude wasted no time, held onto Dimitri’s thighs for leverage and licked over the length of Dimitri, sucking the head into his mouth. Dimitri cried out, hand flying into Claude’s hair, but not pushing or dragging him, just anchoring himself by holding Claude.

Originally Claude planned to tease Dimitri like Dimitri teased him for the first time, but he couldn’t help himself and was eager, already starting to bop his head, making loud slurping sounds. Dimitri felt good in his mouth, the weight on his tongue was pleasant and Dimitri tasted good. He should explore sucking Dimitri off more. Claude could choose the pace with which he took Dimitri apart, the hand on his head felt good and secure and Dimitri made very delicious sounds, tensed to stop himself from thrusting into Claude’s mouth (which he may ask Dimitri to do at one point).

Claude was a little overeager and Dimitri’s cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to choke and pull off Dimitri, spit clinging to his chin.

Claude licked over his lips and used his hand to wipe the spit off his chin. That was his cue to continue with his mission. To finally start working Dimitri open for him.

Claude grabbed under Dimitri’s knees, pushing his legs up, “hold yourself open, please,”

And Dimitri was being good, was always being good for him and grabbed at the back of his thighs, pulling his knees to his chest.

Claude fished for the jar in their bed, rubbing circles into the sensitive skin of Dimitri’s thigh, squeezing the soft flesh on the inside once he found the oil.

Claude kissed the inside of Dimitri’s leg lovingly, shuffling into a more comfortable position, slicking his fingers up. He touched against Dimitri’s entrance, applying a little bit of pressure, felt Dimitri shiver once.

“Have you ever been fucked?” Claude asked Dimitri, maybe just to see him squirm and flush from the vulgar words Claude choose, as Claude was sure with his assumption,

“No,” Dimitri finally said, “it’s not very uh traditional,” he laughed shy and Claude couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“I’m not very traditional anyways,” and Claude stretched his body forward so he could kiss Dimitri. It made him flutter inside, to hear that Claude would be the first to be inside Dimitri. He felt privileged, a little possessive, a little prideful. Claude deepened the kiss, licked into his mouth and started to push a finger inside Dimitri.

Dimitri sighed once into his mouth, but did not show any signs of discomfort, so Claude continued to push until he was down to the last knuckle. Waiting patiently until Dimitri got used to the intrusion, before thrusting in and out, listening attentively to Dimitri’s gasps. When his pitch got higher, whenever Claude curled his finger inside of him, Claude poured more oil over his fingers and started to work a second one in. Claude leaned over to take Dimitri’s cock in his mouth again, while he was fingering him, keeping him hard and relaxed, drinking up any precum escaping him when he fitted his tongue over his head. Claude looked up while curling his fingers, looking for the spot that made his toes curl. They locked eyes; Dimitri’s breath hitched. Dimitri was unsure if he wanted to look or had to avert his gaze. Squirming, embarrassed, but also enthralled by Claude’s intense gaze. He had to cover his face when Claude found his target, gasping surprised and the muscles on his stomach jumping and tensing for just a second before relaxing, cock twitching before drooling more.

Claude couldn’t help but smirk. Giddy and prideful for making Dimitri feel like this, so he continued to rub over his prostate, continuing to drink the delicious precum dripping from his cock.

He should use a third finger. Just to be save, not that he is as big as Dimitri, but he didn’t want to hurt him, wanted this ride to be as smooth and enjoyable for both as possible. He wanted to repeat this again. Claude carefully pushed a third finger into Dimitri, letting go of his cock, to pepper kisses across his abdomen, crawling up and stretching his body so he could reach Dimitri’s face.

“Hm, look at me,” Claude grabbed around Dimitri’s wrist, pushing his arms out of his face. Claude was again rubbing over his prostate, stealing a kiss and swallowing any moans that escaped him.

“Ah, Claude,” Dimitri touched Claude’s face, “I think we need to continue, or I’ll finish before we start,” he was being coy, chuckling shyly at his own admission.

Claude clicked his tongue in a jest, “we wouldn’t want that,” before shifting his weight on his knees, positioning Dimitri’s legs so they could wrap around his waist. He leaned forward, giving Dimitri a kiss before reaching for the oil. He probably didn’t need it, considering how much he was leaking just from preparing Dimitri. His heat providing him with generous amounts of natural lubricant. But better safe than sorry, so he dipped his fingers in, grabbing around his cock to slick it, gasping immediately at the contact after being neglected for so long.

Claude had to lean down again to kiss Dimitri sweetly, before he angled himself to push inside. Dimitri sighed into his mouth, hands moving to pet through Claude’s hair, grab at his nape, stroke over his back.

Claude moaned, shaking and a line of spit dripping out of his mouth because he couldn’t help it. He understood now why Dimitri struggled to hold back. (Not that he ever wanted Dimitri to hold back). He rolled his hips deep into Dimitri, groaning deep in his throat when Dimitri would tighten around him when he hit his prostate.

Dimitri reached around to grab two handfuls of Claude’s ass, squeezing and guiding his thrusts. They couldn’t keep their mouths away from each other. Claude had to stretch his body and kiss Dimitri, swallow his moans und taste him.

“Oh, fuck” Claude had to break their kiss. Dimitri was mischievous and pushed two fingers into Claude angling them in a way that they would push against the spot that made Claude see stars whenever he moved, “You’re so mean, Dimitri” Claude whined, and Dimitri rudely smirked at him. Claude wanted to wipe that smirk right off Dimitri’s face, so he fucked him with quick snaps off his hips. Dimitri opened his mouth to moan loudly and squeezed the cheek he was still holding in his hand tighter, leaving bruises in the shape of his fingertips in his wake. Claude essentially fucked himself on Dimitri’s fingers and into Dimitri, with the added stimulation and his heat he wouldn’t last long. Claude buried his face into the junction where Dimitri’s neck met his shoulder, licking over the spot where a mating mark possibly would go. He wouldn’t act on it. Not today, probably. He buried himself deep inside Dimitri, moaning high in his throat, as he came for the first time this session. Shaking and gasping.

He needed a bit to recollect his thoughts. A minute to lick over his lips and stare at Dimitri’s cock drooling onto his abdomen. Claude grabbed around his cock, shifting on his heels so he had better leverage and balance.

Truly the one good thing about heat was the ability to go forever. Or rather again and again.

Now that the edge was taken off Claude was able to roll his hips with more focus, timing his thrusts with the flicks of his wrist, squeezing more of Dimitri’s pre-cum out of him.

Dimitri shuddered, cursing as he had to remove his fingers from inside of Claude, grabbing around his hips instead and leaving new bruises.

Claude still was hypnotized by Dimitri’s weeping cock. Enamored from watching the knot at his base flare up. His lower stomach tingling and twisting pleasantly as the memory of this being inside of him resurfaced.

“Dimitri, will you cum for me?” Claude gasped, couldn’t help but smile down at Dimitri, who was flushed down to his chest, mouth opened wantonly. Claude gripped around his know, squeezing, “Cum for me, Dimitri”

And Dimitri being good as always, came with a cry, all over himself. Back arching and toes curling. Claude also only managed a few thrusts before coming for the second time, with Dimitri tightening up around him and the view.

“Good Boy,” Claude praised, petting over his chest squeezing, watching Dimitri shaking and pumping out cum onto his belly.

Maybe he was indeed a little bloated whenever Dimitri unloaded inside of him.

Dimitri breathed heavily, “ah, so much to clean up.” He mumbled, making Claude snicker.

“Worth it,” Claude carefully eased out of Dimitri. Still hard, he noticed, slightly annoyed. This seemed to be the ongoing theme for heat. Nothing, no matter how great, ever truly felt enough unless he was pumped full of semen or came like thirty times.

He hugged Dimitri’s leg to his chest, pressing his erection against the soft muscle, debating with himself if he should just rut against it to get off while he watched Dimitri emptying himself.

Dimitri noticed of course, couldn’t miss the slight rolls of Claude’s hips against him. He opened his arms, beckoning Claude closer, once he caught his breath and making him sit on his chest. Dimitri kisses over Claude’s belly, before sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth, moving to push two of his fingers inside Claude again.

“Fuck, Dimitri,” Claude exclaimed slightly scandalized, struggling with either trusting against the fingers or into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri just hummed around his cock, bobbing his head dutifully and curling his fingers inside of Claude.

Claude came embarrassingly fast again, moaning high pitched and shaking, hips only held down by the one hand of Dimitri pinning him onto his chest. Dimitri would only let up when Claude pushed his head away, too overstimulated to let him continue.

Dimitri stroked over Claude’s back while he was catching his breath. Claude sighed once, touching Dimitri’s cheek in a loving gesture before reaching behind himself to feel for Dimitri’s cock.

“Oh, you’re still not empty.”

Dimitri shifted a little, letting out a small embarrassed laugh, “yeah,” he rubbed circles into Claude’s back, “told you the cleanup will be a lot,”

Claude grinned, “My turn this time,” leaning down and pressing a wet kiss onto Dimitri’s lips with a loud smack, “you stay put,” and swung his leg over Dimitri to get up.

He first drank directly from the pitcher on their nightstand first, handing it to Dimitri after and grabbing some of the towels Dimitri stocked up on, some time ago.

He would regret later to offer to clean this time. He really underestimated how much he had to mop up and he also would have to take care of the towels later. Wash them or dispose of them. He really shouldn’t just throw them into the garbage again. Wasting cloth, even if it was soaked in sweat, slick and semen, was not very resourceful.

For now Claude just threw the wasted towels into a pile in the corner of the room. He would take care of them sometime later, but after he deemed Dimitri, the bed and himself “clean enough,” he crawled back into bed to slot himself into Dimitri’s side.

“Are you sure about that?” Dimitri would ask, glancing at the pile of towels in the corner.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Claude waved him off, covering them with a blanket and keeping Dimitri silent by pressing kisses against his face.

Dimitri made a face, but didn’t argue further with Claude, “I think I’ll be sore,”

Claude chuckled, “yeah, imagine how sore I am!”

Dimitri cringed at that, “Ah, I’m sorry,”

“It’s fine, really, I was just joking,” Claude patted his chest affectionately, “don’t worry too much,”

Dimitri sighed, rubbing circles onto Claude’s lower back, “Just, don’t want to inflict pain on you,”

Claude shook his head, “you are not, really, don’t worry,” he squeezed one of Dimitri’s pecks once.

Dimitri sighed again, but let the topic drop for now, moving onto something else, “do you want to tell me what you dreamt about?”

“No,”

“Oh,” Dimitri sounded disappointed.

“It really was nothing,” Claude shifted a little, his head still resting on Dimitri’s arm but his back turned to him, “just regular old nightmare.”

“Ok.” Unconvinced.

“Sleep well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read apart from me so feel free to let me know if something sounds strange.
> 
> I may add more days if I feel like it and have the time! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I was able to write something that is not super traditional ABO


End file.
